Desperation
by One With The Fandoms
Summary: Annabeth and the others arrive at Camp Jupiter. But will Percy remember her, or is Annabeth just another stolen memory? One-shot. Percabeth


**Hey Guys! :) I wrote this after the SoN on what I would predict would happen in the MoA! I didn't have a account back then, so I couldn't publish, but since now I do, I just thought what harm would it do if I published it! :) Anyways, enjoy! Also check out my new story: The Hidden Protectors! It's a crossover between Harry Potter and PJO! Thanks guys! And don't forget to R&R,**

* * *

Annabeth's heart pounded in anticipation. This was it. The moment she had been waiting for for eight long months. She could still remember every detail of his face. His long lashes that any girl would die for. His jet black hair that always glistened in the sunlight. His beautiful smile that made Annabeth's heart to cartwheels. And his sea-green eyes. She always felt his eyes could look deep within her soul, and see though her pretense of bravery. When they sparkled when he laughed. She missed those eyes dearly. Annabeth waited as the landing gear of the Argo II set up. She heard Piper stand beside her, as they waited for the boarding bridge to pull up so they could enter into New Rome. They weren't being shot at yet, so it was a good sign that the Romans had gotten the message Leo sent out an hour before, and Percy persuaded them to trust the Greeks. Percy. Her mind went haywire and her heart stopped at the same time when she thought about meeting him again. As if she could read her thoughts, Piper grabbed Annabeth's hand reassuringly.

"He might not remember you," she said softly, her kaleidoscope eyes trained on the crowd of gathering Romans.

Annabeth tried to contain her hurt feelings. It was true. Hera had taken away his memories, and he might not of regained them yet. He might remember small details, like Mrs O'Leary, but if he knew who Annabeth was or not, it wasn't known.

"I'm just warning you. Please try and not get your hopes crushed if he doesn't rush to you."

Annabeth nodded stiffly, and Leo let down the boarding bridge. She takes a deep breath, as she, Piper, Jason and Leo leave the ship. They are given a wide berth as they take their first step on Roman soil. Jason smiles encouragingly. He must have felt content at finally being home, Annabeth thought. There were a few gasps as some of the teenagers that had surrounded them recognized Jason. Annabeth grey eyes scanned the area for her lost hero. As she did, she realised that not all of the people here were teenagers. Some of them were middle-aged and carrying babies, others were toddlers running around in miniature purple t-shirts. There were a few elderly folks gathering too, and Annabeth was astounded. She never thought that people could live in New Rome. She had assumed that it was just a camp, not unlike Camp Half Blood, her home. But clearly there were people who had homes here. It must really be a city.

The Roman Campers cleared the way as three people made their way over to the small group of Greeks. One of the three was female. She had long, glossy black hair threaded as a single braid down her back, and had dark eyes. She had her chin raised high, and her eyes lingered on Jason longer than they had when they observed the other demigods. She was dressed as a praetor, and Annabeth felt a tinge of familiarity, as if she saw her before, but didn't know where. She wore regal purple robes that symbolized praetor-ship. She was obviously Reyna, as Jason called her. The person walking in the middle of the trio had blonde hair. He was unhealthily thin, and a crazed light shone in his eyes. He was holding a stuffed animal, and a dagger. He was wearing a white toga that covered his skinny frame. Octavian. The Romans Augur. Jason warned us to be wary of him. He would be the one who will cause friction between the two camps if he was given the chance. Keeping pace next to him was...

Annabeth froze. Percy. Her Seaweed Brain. He was taller and leaner than she remembered. His hair had gotten longer, but still ruffled in that cute way of his. He was wearing the Praetor's purple toga, but he still bore that smirk that made Annabeth's heart melt. He still had his fishermen tan. He still had his gorgeous sea green eyes. She wanted to run over and kiss him. Her heart lurched with longing, but she didn't move. His eyes were scanned over the group of visitors, but he didn't show the least bit of recognition when his eyes landed on Annabeth. She couldn't breathe. He didn't remember her. She wanted to run away. Get away from the place where she thought her reunion with Percy would be joyful and romantic. But she couldn't. She couldn't let on how she was wallowing in despair. No, it wouldn't be wise. She had to pretend that Percy's absence of the memories he had of her unfazed Annabeth. If she didn't it would be a sign of weakness, and Jason had drilled in her head the Lupa had trained the Roman's to pounce at the first sign of weakness. So instead she smiled.

Annabeth took a step back, as Jason walked forward and embraced Reyna. The crowd cheered for their lost praetor. That should have been Percy and Annabeth's reunion. Except at their home, Camp Half Blood, so their friends could cheer them on. Annabeth snook a glance at Piper. She had a forced smile on her face as she watched her boyfriend hug his ex-girlfriend. She catches Annabeth looking, and her look immediately turns to concern. She cocks her head to the side, asking a silent question, and Annabeth shook her head. Piper throws her a pitying look, and Annabeth blinked out the tears that was threatening to spill on her cheeks, and turns her head back to Jason and Reyna.

Jason beams at the crowd and begins his speech. Annabeth, Piper and Leo all smiled at the crowd that were looking at them curiously. Leo cracked jokes under his breath, and Annabeth faked laugh, as she died inside. She had always told herself to prepare for the likely possibility that he hadn't remembered her, but for her, it had seemed impossible to forget the memories of two people who have been through as much as they had in a heart beat. That obviously wasn't the case for Percy.

Jason finished his story, and Reyna nodded to Octavian. He sliced open the stomach of the stuffed hippo and examined it carefully. Jason looked tense as he waited for the reading that would determined whether the Romans should help the Greeks, or kill them where they stood. Octavian smiled wickedly, but made a wide gesture. "Welcome to the Twelfth Legion, our new Greek friends." He yelled, and the camp goes wild. Piper and Leo laugh in relief, and Annabeth lets out a weak chuckle before they were hustled along for dinner.

* * *

Annabeth felt sick. Her, Piper, Leo, Jason, Reyna, Percy, Octavian, a dark skinned girl named Hazel and a Asian guy named Frank (Percy's new best friends), all sat around the praetor's table. Jason, Piper and Leo were telling the Romans of their quest, while wind spirits served dinner. Annabeth looked down at her olive pizza. It was the food her and Percy both shared on their first date at an Italian restaurant over at 28th. She glances at Percy's food, and see he also had a olive pizza, but no doubt had no clue why he enjoyed it so much. Annabeth's heart suddenly filled with emotional pain when she saw Percy, Frank and Hazel laugh and joke without a care in the world, and she stood up abruptly.

All eyes turned to her. She needed to get away. Fast. But without arousing suspicion, or someone would follow her.

"Do you know the way to the bathrooms?" She asked casually, staring straight into Reyna's dark orbs. The praetor nodded and gave her directions, but Annabeth wasn't paying attention. Nodding when Reyna finished, Annabeth walked easily out the room, and she could feel eyes boring into her back, but she didn't turn around.

When she was out of the hall, Annabeth fled. She ran straight past the bathrooms and out to the Little River Tiber. She ran until she found a secluded spot on the river banks, and collapsed there, tears running down her face. She buried her face in her hands, her sobs silent as she wept her heart out. She felt someone sit down beside her, but she was in no mood for Piper; she only wanted to be comforted by one person right now, and that person was the one who was causing her pain.

Finally, her cries subsided, and she wiped her eyes. She turned towards the figure beside her, expecting her Cherokee friend, and was surprised by the pitying sea green orbs staring at her. She tried to say something, but closed her mouth, embarrassed about her outburst.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see that," she mumbled, as she got up quickly to walk away again. A firm grip closed around her wrist and she was pulled back to face him. He looked at her again, studying her face.

"I didn't know I caused you that much pain." He said softly, not meeting her stormy grey eyes. "I thought it would be better for you if I wasn't in your life. I didn't want you to come on this quest. It's going to be dangerous, and I never want you to be hurt again because of me. I thought if you thought I didn't know you, you would go home."

She stared at him, stunned. "Are- are you saying you remember me?" Annabeth stutters, barely breathing. Percy looked up at her, and Annabeth's breathe catches. He recognized her.

"Remember you?" He laughs. "How could I forget you, Annabeth? You've been my best friend for six years. I know you like the back of my hand. I would give my life for yours without a second thought. You were my mortal tie when I became invincible. You, wise girl, were the only thing I remembered when I was on the run for two months, and I gave it my best to get to San Francisco, since I knew it was connected with you. I'm only alive right now because of you, and I spent the last two months missing you with all my heart. You, Annabeth, are the only thing that kept me going, and don't you ever think I would forget you just because some bitch of a goddess decides to take all my memories away."

Annabeth couldn't speak. She couldn't even stop throwing herself onto Percy and crying into his shoulder. Percy tilts her chin ups and kisses her passionately. Annabeth kisses back with all the desperation she has had bottled up for eight months. She had forgotten how good Percy was at kissing. She had forgotten how he smelled like the sea. She had forgotten what it was like to tangle her fingers into his ruffled jet black hair.

After what seemed like only a moment, but must have been several minutes, both her and Percy parted, gasping for breath. Percy's lips were bruised and puffy, and Annabeth guessed hers must be too, but she couldn't care less. All she cared about was that she had her Seaweed Brain Back.

Percy smirks that adorable little smirk of his at her. He grabs her hand. "I think we should be getting back now. You've been gone to the toilet for a half-hour."

Annabeth laughs contently. She forgot how much of a Seaweed Brain Percy was. She punched him playfully and they walked, hand-in-hand, back to the dining hall to their awaiting friends.


End file.
